1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical appliances, and particularly to a splint for the entire leg that immobilizes both the upper and lower leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accidents often occur wherein an entire leg of the victim is involved. Such an accident may require that the Emergency Medical Technician (EMT) or other first responder immobilize a fractured femur, tibia and/or fibula while also stabilizing the knee, hip and foot of the affected leg. Heretofore, portable splints are generally unable to accomplish all of the aforementioned procedures effectively and efficiently, thereby creating situations wherein the victim may be more seriously injured when moved to a waiting ambulance and from the ambulance to a hospital or the like. The emergency medical profession would eagerly embrace a portable splint that could easily perform the emergency procedures required. Thus, a splint for the entire leg solving the aforementioned problems is desired.